


Letter from ComiCon

by 00Wandering_Ghost00



Series: Haywired Circuits [3]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Characters and their Fandoms, Conventions, Cosplay, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, One Shot, Safe For Work, fandoms - Freeform, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Wandering_Ghost00/pseuds/00Wandering_Ghost00
Summary: What can go wrong in a convention? I say everything, if a certain tall young man with ginger hair and his nerdy superior with a deep love for science-fiction are present. Prepare for nerdy-humour, implications of other shows and fandoms and a pitiful attempt at creating the crowded and wonderful atmosphere of a comic convention through the eyes and words of a snarky and sassy fellow.Written for the "International Fanworks Day 2018" event.





	Letter from ComiCon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is just a quickie I made for the event in the tags. I don't think I'll get anything for making it, other than maybe giving you a good time reading. (Or cringe at the tacky and overly nerdy attempts at being funny.)   
> Anyway, if you know and love Haywired, you'll need no further introductions. This is set in that universe, as a stand-alone part, and contain no spoilers for the main fic.  
> Also, if you're a first-time reader of my works, please note that I'm not a native English speaker, so I might make some wonky phrases or uses of words. I try my best not to, but I can't guarantee anything.

Dear Abby!

I write this e-mail to let you know that we’re fine. I was a bit worried about this whole convention thing, for you know I wasn’t participating in any of them before. But as I told you before we left, Edmund solved that for me a few days ago, when he surprised me with a pair of tickets for this event. Let me just tell you the story of how it all went from “this is kinda fun” to “it gradually became a disaster”.

So, I was writing an algorhythm for one of our clients, and blasted something loud and violent when Edmund appeared in my field of vision. He was grinning like the adorable idiot he was, and held his hands behind his back. I put my earphones down and looked at him with raised brows. “Hi John, I um… Got a surprise for you.” He said. I immediately had a bad feeling. I feared my eyebrows will migrate to the top of my head as I listened to him describing the event he got the tickets for. “Don’t look at me like that, you wanted to get out of town for a while.” He finished his presentation with an irritated look. I sighed, and tried to force my expression out from the usual “resting bitch face”, and told him “Yes, I was complaining about being overworked and wanting to go on a holiday. But you just try to tell me that a crowded building complex full of nerds is your idea of spending our days off together.” He looked offended, but tried his only method that worked. No, not the puppy-eyes. The puppy-eyes came way later. “John, I already bought the tickets, and arranged the flight to the convention. If you don’t want to come, well fine. I’ll go with someone else.” Haha. Good luck with that, Oyster. I doubt anyone would be wanting to go with you to that… As he was about to leave, I suddenly changed my mind. “Wait!” I called after him. “I didn’t say a word about not wanting to go.” I stood up and went over to him, scratching the back of my head. “It’s just… You know, I never been to anything like that before.” Hewlett beamed at me, making the bad feeling in my gut grow. “You’ll love it!” he told me. I heavily doubted that. Especially after he added “I already chosen a costume for you!”

 

I wouldn’t bother you with how we got to the convention centre, and to the hotel, but once we were there, Ed turned into an excited five-year old. The crowd was enormous, and I spotted some people in peculiar clothing, but paid no mind to them. Edmund already explained the meaning of cosplay to me on our flight, and if you’re curious about it, I recommend you to ask him, for I cannot force my mind to recall his words on the topic, nor do I want to waste space with it. I’d rather tell you the embarrassing story of my own misadventures with cosplaying for the first time. As I already wrote, Ed chose our costumes, and he was the first changing into his. I was waiting in our small but cosy hotel room, and was thinking “What am I doing here?” You know, for a long time in my life, I thought graphic novels are for people too dumb or lazy to read a real book, and never in my mere 28 years on this Earth I showed interest in any one of them. This whole environment was alien for me. If I’d knew how short-sighted and prejudiced my former statement concerning comics and their consumers was, I’m sure I’d go back in time and punch myself in the face. But, not to rush things, for the moment, my prejudiced twat self was waiting for my S.O. to show up. He did. In a pretty tight, black and red suit, and wearing two pointy fake ears. I blinked a few and when he turned around and asked “Well?” I cleared my throat and said “You look nice as an elf.” He cast a dirty look at me and said “I’m a Vulcan.” “Is that something like an Ewok?” I asked, prompting him to make a face that would force even the most shameless person to hide. “But… you have a pointy ear…” I tried. Ed still gave me the eye, so I rather closed the bathroom door behind me. Well I guess I could make you guess about what kind of creature he wanted me to dress up as, and at first I was keep guessing. I was also grumbling because I wanted to dress up as a Queen’s Ranger, because why not? Then I got corrected that historical costumes aren’t “cool”. Like what?! Why?! Ohwell. I put that all black thing on myself – at least I knew black looks good on me – and proceeded with what closely resembled wings. Dark feathered wings, all black garment… Ed, you bastard. I guess it’s no big surprise, that he made me dress up as a fallen angel. I was genuinely surprised that no hooves or horns, or at least a dark halo were included to the costume. I took a look in the mirror… And decided to spend the rest of our mutual holiday in the bathroom. Or under a rock. A few minutes later, Edmund started to look for me, asking if I’m okay. “No, I’m not okay!” I yelled back. Actually I was hiding in the shower cabin. It would only take me to turn the tap on for an even more dramatic effect. “Come on, it can’t be that bad!” Ed said, and came in. He couldn’t find me, so he stopped right in the door. “Um… John?” I forced myself to show up, and stepped out from the confines of the plastic and glass shell, that concealed the mockery of my former self. I stopped in front of Ed, and tried not to see his smile and hear the sarcasm when he said “Well… You’re fabulous!”

After about half an hour of him trying to convince me to keep the costume on, we finally went to the convention itself. If I ever had any false sense that a bloke with pointy ears, and another with huge black wings would stand out in this crowd, I never was so wrong in my life before. I can’t even start to describe the various people in various disguises, and everyone seemed to have fun. I had a little feeling growing inside, like I was thrown back in time when I was little, and the kindergarten had a masquerade on Halloween. I had no exact memories of the event itself, but I always loved dressing up… Or so I was told by Mother and later by my godfather.

As much as I hate to admit it, Ed’s excitement and general happiness stuck on me as well. Here I was, exploring foreign land. He went over to see something sci-fi related – it was always easy to find Edmund, all I had to do was follow the noise of someone screaming “space” like a little girl – and I stopped at a booth selling stuffed figures of… Well, at first I thought they were crossbreeds between a penguin and a hamster, so I couldn’t help but ask the nice looking lady selling the merchandise. That’s how I found porgs. I had no idea what they were from, or even what they were, but I knew I wanted one.

Edmund was quite shocked when I shoved my new best friend in his face. “I’m going to call it Nancy.” I stated, grinning like an idiot. “I never thought you’re a Star Wars fan.” Hewlett squinted at me. “Umm… That’s the one with Darth Vader? ‘Cause I kinda liked him when I was a lad.” I answered, still holding Nancy in my hand. “Sorry Simcoe, but I think we can’t be friends anymore.” Ed said, then turned around to leave me. “Come on, Ed!” I told him. “Don’t be such a porg!”

He did his best to ignore me, but you know that I don’t stop if I started something. “Ground control to Major Hewlett!” I called. “What’s the fuss?” He turned towards me, with his usual jaw-clenching and face making. “John, I’m a Trekkie. I can’t be friends with the enemy.” I laughed. “Are you serious? I mean there’s a war going on or what?” Eddie raised his eyes toward the ceiling, then cast his gaze on me. “The enmity of the two fandoms reach back to the beginning of time.” he explained, prompting me to snort and laugh. Then I stopped. “Wait, you are serious…” I couldn’t comprehend how could something like two different kind of space-fantasy tale generate a war between its followers, but I digress. “So that means we’re no longer friends, and I might move out from our mutual hotel-room?” Ed sighed. I wanted to play the game. “All right then. But as you should know by now, starting a war with me is unwise.”

 

I left him, and found another group of people with porg-plushies, so I assumed it’s safe to join them, and ask them about some basic knowledge of their so-called fandom. They joined the dark side pretty quickly. Then they brought friends. With porg-plushies. Our motto became “Join the dark side, we have porgs”. Actually, I had no idea how serious this fandom-war was until I successfully developed a plan to kill the party for Ed and his fellow… Klingons. I know you told me that sometimes it would be better if I’d refrain from making plans and talking to people, but I have to admit, that these few days were the best of my life. I got a red, glowing stick – another fan called it a lightsabre – and was ready to fight.

What I didn’t know though, that Ed wasn’t wasting his time either, and he alerted the others of his side of the fandom. It became like two groups of opposing football team fans clash out on the street.

It was bloody. It was glorious. Then the security came and spoiled the fun. Ed and I were detained, along with some other participants. We sat beside each other in that small cell, not even looking at one another for a long time. After about an hour or so, I broke the silence. “Hey Eddie!” he cast a dirty look at me, while saying “Hmm?” “You have to bring me again next year!”

It took five security guards to get him off my face, but I don’t mind. It was worth it.

P.S.: A porg and a spaceship are on their way to your office. Please be sure they get to Emilie and Cicero respectively, and won’t end up in the garbage or on André’s shelf. 

See you next week!

John

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remember kids, fandom-wars are silly.
> 
> Again, and as always, kudos and comments are more than appreciated, but not mandatory. :)


End file.
